Limited Edition - Alpha
Limited Edition - Alpha o più semplicemente Alpha, è il primo set di magic, che ha presentato il gioco al mondo. Questa prima tiratura della limited edition mise in commercio circa due milioni e mezzo di carte. L'espansione venne presentata ufficialmente al GenCon dell'agosto del 1993. Andò tutto esaurito nel giro di un mese. Le carte di alpha sono riconoscibili dal particolare taglio degli angoli, leggermente più arrotondati della normale stampa. Le carte terra del set possono essere trovate nelle bustine al posto di una rara (probabilità del 3.31%), al posto di una non comune (probabilità del 21.5%) o al posto di una comune (probabilità 38.02%). Alpha contiene innumerevoli errori, tra cui l'esclusione di Circolo di Protezione: Nero e Isola Vulcanica per una disattenzione. Alpha venne pubblicizzata come contenente più di 300 carte e per questo oltre alle succitate carte, in Beta venne aggiunta una nuova versione di ogni terra base. Inizialmente i nomi scelti per le carte erano molto generici, come "Angelo" per l'Angelo di Serra o "Scheletri" per Scheletri Maledetti. Gli effetti basati sullo stato non esistevano e se un giocatore veniva portato 0 o meno, non perdeva la partita fino alla fine della fase. Dettagli del set Prodotti | | | | | }} Novità introdotte 'Parole chiave' *Attacco improvviso *Branco *Passa-terre *Protezione *Travolgere *Volare 'Tipi di carte' *Artefatto *Evoca *Fonte di Mana *Incanta *Incantesimo *Interruzione *Istantaneo *Stregoneria *Terra 'Sottotipi' 'Supertipi' *Base *Continuo *Mono *Poli 'Regole' *L'intero regolamento del gioco. *Il sottotipo muro ha implicita la frase "I muri non possono attaccare". 'Simboli' * * * * * * * * * * * * Carte di Spessore *Power Nine: Ancestral Recall, Black Lotus, Time Walk, Time Vault, Timetwister, Mox Pearl, Mox Sapphire, Mox Jet, Mox Ruby, Mox Emerald *Dual Friends: Tundra, Mareo Sotterraneo, Malaterra, Savana, Taiga *Parte di Dual Enemies: Isola Tropicale, Steppa, Altopiano, Bayou *Anello Solare *Armageddon *Berserk *Bilancia dell'Equilibrio *Da Spade, a Spighe! *Fulmine *Globo del Caos *Incanalare Energia *Ira di Dio *Legame Rapido *Morsa Maledetta *Rito Oscuro *Ruota della Fortuna *Sinkhole *Tutore Demoniaco *Uccelli del Paradiso Cicli orizzontali *Doni *Mox *Portafortuna *Segni *Sigilli *Dual Friends *Ultime entrate Cicli verticali *'Umanoidi Rossi' (Red tree-drop humanoids): sono tre carte creatura con costo di e forza e costituzione 2/2. Esse sono: Ogre Grigio (comune), Troll di Uthden (non comune) e Troll delle Paludi (rara). *'Pungenti' (Pingers): sono tre carte che hanno in comune un'abilità: Infliggere 1 danno tramite il TAP. Sono: Stregone Errante (comune), Scettro della Rovina (non comune) e Nave dei Pirati (rara). Carte speculari *Ankh di Mishra - Uovo di Dingus *Elementale dell'Aria - Elementale della Terra *Crociata - Luna Nera *Cavaliere Bianco - Cavaliere Nero *Elementale dell'Acqua - Elementale del Fuoco *Feedback - Vagabondare *Forza Sacra - Forza Diabolica *Distorcere la Mente - Geyser Mentale *Muro d'Acqua - Muro di Fuoco *Muro d'Ossa - Muro di Rovi *Roc delle Creste di Kher - Mostro Fantasma *Scarica Elementale Blu - Scarica Elementale Rossa *Signore di Atlantide - Re dei Goblin *Stretta Mortale e Potere della Vita *Terremoto e Uragano *Tsunami e Incendio Hoser *Karma contro il nero. *Scarica Elementale Blu - Scarica Elementale Rossa, la prima contro il rosso, la seconda contro il blu. Errori di Stampa *Tutte le carte illustrate da Douglas Shuler vennero scritte con il nome dell'artista sbagliato (Schuler). Questo include: **Angelo di Serra **Animare Artefatto **Bruma **Cirolo di Protezione: Bianco **Contratto con gli Abissi **Controevocazione **Eroina di Benalia **Eruzione Vulcanica **Esplosione Psionica **Forza della Natura **Forza Diabolica **Guardia del Corpo Veterana **Indebolimento **Manipolatore Glaciale **Montagna (entrambe le versioni) **Nani Guerrieri **Occhiali di Urza **Ondata di Potere **Paladino del Nord **Rettitudine **Risucchia Mana **Risucchia Vita **Spettro Ipnotico **Stregone Errante **Tranquillità **Troll di Uthden **Tutore Demoniaco *Arcieri Elfici ha la forza e costituzione scambiate. *Artiglieria Orchesca ha un errore nel costo di mana. Compare al posto di . *Brigata Aerostatica dei Goblin, il wording è ambiguo e potrebbe far credere che dia volare a tutti i goblin invece che solo a sé stesso. *Cirolo di Protezione: Rosso ha il nome dell'artista sbagliato. (Anson Maddocks al posto di Mark Tedin). *Controevocazione ha una frase descrittiva che recita: "enchantments on creature are CARD ed". Quando invece dovrebbe essere: "enchantments on creature are discarded" (gli incantesimi sulle creature vengono scartati). *Forza della Natura, nel testo al posto di compare "GGGG". *Idra delle Rocce, nel testo al posto di compare "RRR". *Isola Tropicale ha il nome dell'artista sbagliato. (Mark Poole al posto di Jesper Myrfors) *Orde Demoniache, nel testo al posto di compare "BBB". *Orifiamma Orchesca ha un errore nel costo di mana. Compare al posto di . *Re dei Goblin ha un wording ambiguo che dona +1/+1 e passa-montagne a tutti i goblin, compreso sé stesso quando l'intento era quello di far si che non lo donasse a sé. *Risucchia Vita, nel testo al posto di compare "B". *Scarica Elementale Rossa venne stampata come istantaneo. *Sigillo della Morte ha il nome dell'artista sbagliato. (Dan Frazier al posto di Mark Poole). *Squadriglia Fantasma, nel testo al posto di compare "U". *Tomba dei Ciclopi è stata stampata senza il costo di mana. *Troll delle Paludi ha il nome dell'artista sbagliato. (Jeff A. Menges al posto di Dan Frazier) *Uccelli del Paradiso presenta due "//" tra le due abilità. Collegamenti Esterni *Alpha Oops... *Alpha Oops... II *Alpha Oops... III *Alpha Oops... IV *Alpha Oops... V *Alpha Oops... VI *Alpha Oops... VII *Developing Alpha *Alpha Top-Down Cards *Design of the Times *Alpha Typos *Alpha Red Elemental Blast *Alpha: Setting the Record Straight Categoria:Limited Edition - Alpha Categoria:Set Base